


still with eyes meeting

by morino



Series: [ verse ] - basic space; burning low [6]
Category: springwave
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morino/pseuds/morino
Summary: "i get laid, though. you lay me. we lay together."[ basic space; ilseon/mikyung ]





	still with eyes meeting

It was always a blessing when the thing that woke you up wasn't an angry alarm, but your own body clock. And Ilseon couldn't complain, even if it was only two hours after his usual wake up call for work. He stretched slightly before rubbing his eyes. His legs were already tangled between his bed partner's as he turned to face her, covering his mouth as he yawned. "Mikyyyyyy."

 

.

 

She can hear him, loud and clear, and she tries to pretend she doesn't. The movement of her eyes as they try to somehow shut more than they already have is a negligible misstep in her grand scheme, and Mikyung doesn't try to fuss over it, focusing instead of keeping the rest of her still.

 

.

 

He shifts again, this time untangling their legs so he can turn enough to lay his head on her stomach. "I know you're awake." There's a playful whine as he turns onto his stomach, face buried in hers. "Wake up." His words are muffled by the bed covers, though he hopes she understands anyway.

 

.

 

Mikyung doesn't let the fact that her eyes are still closed stop her from rolling them at his antics. Somewhere in her head, she wonders of this is what it feels like to have a puppy wake you up in the mornings. "Get away from me first."

 

.

 

He doesn't move, of course. Simply turns his head so he can look up at her. "But you're comfy." He points out. However he moves after a second, only to move to lay bang next to her, face buried in the pillow by her shoulder.

 

.

 

She snakes an arm around his waist, and then drapes one leg over his; it's the first step in Mikyung trying to encourage him to turn onto his back as she lifts her body up to comfortably kneel and hover above him.

 

.

 

He turns reluctantly, letting out a pitiful whine as she wins the battle he put literally zero fight into. "Good morning." He hums once she's hovering above him. "You're so wordless in the morning it's kind of creepy."

 

.

 

"You're kind of creepy." She blames the early morning on the quality of that retort, and will continue to do so even if it haunts her to her grave. Her hands settle on his chest as she leans down, nuzzling her nose against the side of his neck.

 

.

 

"Yeah, and?" He chuckles. His arms move to wrap around her back, head tilting to the side as his eyes close again. "Not creepy enough that you want to keep away though." He points out.

 

.

 

If she was in a position that allowed for him to see her face, Mikyung's sure that she'd be glaring at the truth in that statement. Since she isn't, she takes to lightly tugging at his skin with her teeth. "And you never shut up long enough for my creepy silences to matter, so we're a perfect fit."

 

.

 

"The most perfect." He snorts, though it's briefly interrupted by a slight inhale as she nips his skin, something his body hasn't really grown accustomed to this early in the morning. "That was a foul move, ma'am." But he doesn't move, and instead begins to move a hand in circular motions on her back.

 

.

 

"I'm in a foul mood, sir." Curiosity and the lack of a functioning brake so early in the morning is what makes her gentle nipping graduate to something with a bit more punch to it. Mikyung sucks around the area once she stops biting his neck, humming absentmindedly as she does.

 

.

 

"My favourite." He smirks, but it's cut short with a light moan as she bites his neck. "Alright vampire." Ilseon shifts slightly, getting a grip on her waist until he can flip them over with little damage. He moves his hands from her waist to rest either side of her head, though he takes extra care to make sure he doesn't interrupt her mouth.

 

.

 

"You're doing this wrong," she murmurs, lips still on his neck. Her hands travel over his chest and then down to his stomach, unsuccessfully trying to find a place to perch. "I have to work for this now." A sigh is coupled with her taking his skin between her teeth, as if to hold it in place as she gently sucked around it.

 

.

 

"Doing what wrong?" He chuckles, tilting his head slightly, a gentle gasp leaving his lips as she sucks at his skin. "Work for...?" He rests himself gently on her, though he doesn't put his entire body weight on her.

 

.

 

Behind closed eyes, Mikyung still manages to rolls them at his perfectly valid inquiries before she finds a new spot to concentrate on. Her tongue laps at the area before she purposefully bites around it, her way of answering  _ 'this' _ to his question.

 

.

 

"Mikyung." He hums quietly, honestly not expecting this kind of attention when he very rudely nudged her awake. "Why are you assaulting me like this?" He asks, voice deadpan as he says it. "All I did was wake you up."

 

.

 

"'m s'rry," and her apology - there's not a shred of truth to it - is partially muffled by her not bothering to stop what she's doing as she says it. But she does pull away soon after, quickly running her tongue over her mouth as she looks at the work she's left behind on Ilseon's neck, before looking up to innocently meet his eyes.

 

.

 

"Sure you are, ya little vamp." He chuckles, neck stinging only slightly where she's probably made a mess. He doesn't mind it, it's not uncomfortable. "Are you done?" He asks with a smile, kissing the corner of her mouth to distract him.

 

.

 

Giving a small nod in response, Mikyung closes her eyes. Her hands have found a place to stay, just shy of the small of his back, and she wouldn't mind getting to stay just as she was and futilely try to fall back to sleep again.

 

.

 

"Good." He hums as he shifts slightly so he can rest his head on her chest, eyes closing as he listens to her heartbeat. "It was nice, I just woke you up to see if you wanted breakfast. But now I'm too comfortable."

 

.

 

"You could have gotten up without me and made breakfast anyway." Maybe her suggestion is a little tinged with her desire to have an excuse to parade around in one of his shirts on her way to the kitchen, but she ignores that.

 

.

 

"I could have." He agrees, but right now he's far too content with his new spot, and he turns his head to bury in her chest as of trying to reiterate to both of them, how much he likes it.

 

.

 

"You're lucky I like you," she murmurs, a response to how he's taken to lazing upon her chest. But she still brings a hand up to card lightly through his hair, not bothering to try and shift his head somewhere else.

 

.

 

"So lucky." He hums, head turning again until he's comfortable. And he feels his body relax entirely at the feeling of her hand running through his hair. "What are we doing today?" He asks quietly, bringing a hand to take her free one, lacing their fingers together.

 

.

 

Mikyung gives his hand a gentle squeeze. She's too tired to be bothered to try and fake a surprised gasp, so her attempt ends up sounding more like a defeated sigh. "You mean you're actually going to find the strength to get off of me at some point?"

 

.

 

"Probably." He hums, lifting his head to look at her, a smile on his face. "If whatever you wanna do is worth me leaving the comfort of your bosom, and the warmth of these blankets." He smirks.

 

.

 

"Hm," her expression is thoughtful, lower lip being pulled in and tucked delicately under her teeth. "Then the first step is finding something that would force you as far away from my  _ bosom _ as possible."

 

.

 

He laughs in agreement. "That's definitely a good place to start. Though I think you're gonna struggle." He sighs. "Cos let me tell ya, these are some good boobs to be around." He smiles.

 

.

 

She purses her lips because no, he isn't going to get the satisfaction of hearing her laugh at that. "It's a good thing you didn't make the mistake of trying to touch them when you said that, because you'd be dead right now."

 

.

 

"I know what's good for me, Mikyung." He points out. "Maybe we should eat breakfast. We could go out for it." He muses. "Maybe I could go make it for us." Ilseon continues, really thinking about it now.

 

.

 

Her incredibly helpful contribution to this discussion comes in the form of a distant humming noise, and it doesn't sound like it particularly for or against either idea. It just floats into the air between them, noncommittal and neutral.

 

.

 

"Some input would really help my decision to move." He points out. "Do you want me to make us breakfast, princess?" He asks, pressing a light kiss to her ribs. "Cos I will."

 

.

 

"We have a problem," she points out, opening her eyes to peek down at him. "Because you definitely should make us breakfast, but I don't think I want you to get off me anymore."

 

.

 

"Why's that?" He asks, looking up at her with a small smirk. "You don't want some pancakes? Or French toast? Or like how about rice?" He continues, pressing another kiss to her ribs as he thinks about what else he has in the kitchen.

 

.

 

A soft moan passes by her lips and Mikyung has the odd desire to retract her statement all of a sudden. "You make some good points," she wets her lips at the thought of all of those points, "all of that sounds more mouthwatering than you do. French toast it is."

 

.

 

"French toast it is." He leaves another kiss on her ribs before reluctantly rolling away from her. "They all do sound more mouthwatering than me, huh?" He asks, throwing his legs over the side of the bed and standing up. He stretches, and then leans to pick up his boxers, pulling them on before turning to face her. "French roast and syrup and coffee?"

 

.

 

Mikyung takes the opportunity to pull the covers closer to her, bringing her hands up to her chin and partially hiding her face with the blankets in the process. "I can barely hold myself together, that sounds so good."

 

.

 

"Flattery will get you everywhere." He smirks, stretching once more and then making his way around the bed so he can lean down to kiss her forehead. "Whenever you're ready," he hums, disappearing into the kitchen.

 

.

 

Mikyung's pretty sure she's ready to meet him in the kitchen right after he's left the room and she's had the pleasure of watching him walk out of the room. But she lingers in bed for a bit longer, rolling onto her side and closing her eyes like that would be enough to get her to sleep.

 

.

 

Ilseon busies himself in the kitchen, preparing the food for breakfast while humming a song he heard on the radio, remembering to shimmy occasionally depending on the tune he's making. He flicks on the cooker, and sets out the pans and dishes that he needs to make the food.

 

.

 

Mikyung doesn't so much fall asleep as she just lies in bed with her eyes opening for a while, pretending she has a chance of falling asleep again. When she's done wasting her time with that, she thoughtlessly slips on Ilseon's shirt over her underwear and strolls over to the kitchen. "I'm not here to help," she announces when she gets to the door, stretching an arm behind her head.

 

.

 

He turns to look at her, shrugging his shoulders at her words. "I wouldn't expect you to, babe." He says softly, mixing up the eggs in his bowl and taking out the bread. He starts to dip them into the mixture, before setting about frying the bread. "Could you not fall back asleep? I'd have brought it to you."

 

.

 

"And risk dirtying the blankets enough that you'd need to change them? Absolutely not." She holds onto a not-so-serious serious expression, definitely not the kind of acting that would be winning her any awards.

 

.

 

"You're not that much of a messy eater, mikyung." He points out, despite the look on her face. He flips the bread in the pan which has browned enough for his liking, and then turns to dip his next slice. "Take a seat in my restaurant." He gestures to the stools by the breakfast bar with his head as he drops the next slice into the hot pan.

 

.

 

"Have you gotten to the part where you think you're hot enough to heat a pan and dance around with a pan on your head for several minutes, or am I too early?" She pulls at the end of the shirt as she wanders over to the row of stools, fussing with it still after she's sat down.

 

.

 

"I've never done that." He turns to look at her, transferring one of the pieces of toast onto a plate. "I danced a little earlier. You missed my amazing shimmy." He points out, moving to lean against the breakfast bar. "Stop wearing my shirts." He smirks. "You make them look better than I do, and I can't have that." There's no seriousness behind it, of course.

 

.

 

She still in the middle of mourning missing out on his amazing shimmy display when he tells her what she already knows - she does look better in his shirts than he does. And his sweaters. Maybe not his pants, but she blames his stupidly long legs for that. "I'll happily take it off if that would make your ego feel better, but then we'd just have the bosom problem again."

 

.

 

"Hmm. Maybe not while I'm cooking. Things could get messy and burnt. Too much distraction." He nods. "But at least you're here to be my brains." Ilseon continues his production line of French toast until there are eight slices on the plate. He moves it to where she's sat, along with another two plates and cutlery. He then shows himself with taking out the syrup from the cupboard and sliding that over to her, pressing on the coffee machine as he does.

 

.

 

"Mm, so big and strong and efficient." She laughs at her own cooing before pulling her gaze away from him. Hands clasp together as she stares at the small mountain of French toast waiting for her. She's faced with a dilemma, but solves it soon enough - she would wait for the coffee and Ilseon to be seated next to her before she dug in.

 

.

 

He flexes his muscles as she says it, pulling two cups out of the cabinet as he starts humming the song again, turning to her and shimmying again just as the coffee machine clicks. He turns back to pour them both a drink, and then takes them to the breakfast bar. "My lady." He says as he takes a seat next to her.

 

.

 

Her smile only grows the longer she spends waiting for him to be next to her. Ilseon is maybe the easiest thing to wait for when he was within viewing distance to keep her busy while he waited. A soft kiss is dropped on his cheek once he's next to her. "My jester."

 

.

 

"Jester, huh?" He doesn't actually mind the title, he decides, as he leans against the counter. "I think I can deal with that. I'm no knight, too much armour to weigh me down." He pats his chest. "So a lady and a jester. What a beautiful love story."

 

.

 

Rolling her eyes at his justification for why jester wasn't the work title he could be saddled with, Mikyung turns her body to him with a bored expression on her face, cheek cupped in one hand. "I take it back. Who's the rubbish poet that never gets laid? The bard? You're that guy now."

 

.

 

"Hey!" He laughs, leaning forward to pull the plate closer to him. He takes one of the slices of French toast and takes a bite. "I get laid, though. You lay me. We lay together." He points out after swallowing his mouthful. "Eat your toast, rude person."

 

.

 

"This could all just be a fever dream or something." She grabs her slice before her plate, taking a small bite out of it before bringing her plate closer and setting her toast down. "Bards  _ would _ dream about laying with a rude lady, it seems like the kind of stuff really deep and sappy poems were made of."

 

.

 

"Right." He raises a brow. "A pretty amazing fever dream if you ask me, like, wow my brain comes up with some mind blowing stuff." He takes another bite of his toast and then a sip of his coffee. "I'm bad at sappy poems. I prefer singing exo."

 

.

 

"It can't be that difficult." Rather loudly, Mikyung clears her throat. She holds one hand in the air, fingers curled around nothing as she pretends there's a skull siting on her palm. In her best emotionally scarred poetic voice, she begins. "To Exo, she blows. Her mouth the shape of an O. Despair within me; in my dreams, our only shows."

 

.

 

He blinks at her attempt to make a poem. And then he smiles in delight once she's finished. "That was amazing." He puts the toast in his mouth so he can clap his hands together. He mumbles something along the lines of 'this is why I love you' which is muffled by the food in his mouth.

 

.

 

She steps down to stand for him applause, bowing for her audience of one a few times before she turns around to grab the slice of toast from her plate. "Thank you for this honor, truly. This noble toast prize means so much to me." She takes a larger bite out of it than her first attempt, wiping away imaginary tears from her eye as she chews.

 

.

 

"You're welcome," he says once he's finally taken his toast from his mouth. "You'll have to write more for me, I'm a terrible hard. I can't do anything as good as that." He finishes the toast he's eating, leaning back against the counter again. "I'm just here to cook."

 

.

 

"You can be the cook then, though I can't recall any good stories involving a cook." She feels like that statement is very, very far from the truth as she sits down again, but she doesn't put much effort into trying to correct herself. "And I don't want to be the sexless poet, so we're kind of at a dead end."

 

.

 

"We can make our own good stories." He points out, turning on the stool as he grabs another slice of the toast. "So we have a hot, rude lady and the sexy cook." He smiles, turning to pour some syrup on his toast and folding it over so he can eat it in more bites. But not before the syrup drips onto his hands and his leg, and the floor. "Oh oops."

 

.

 

She's onboard with the idea that he presents. Or at least agreeable enough to have some of the French toast because she doesn't need her mouth empty to disagree with him. She about to have herself yet another bite when it happens - her eyes follow the syrup down to the floor and take their time on their way back up to his face.

 

.

 

He keeps his eyes on the syrup on the floor, toast in his hand still gathering syrup. He drops it onto his place, pulling a face as his eyes look at his hand. "Ew." He puts his fingers in his mouth to take as much of the syrup as he can before pulling it out to wipe the syrup from his leg. "Well."

 

.

 

"Good job," she speaks when she finally gains movement of her jaw and mouth again. "Very sexy," is added soon after, Mikyung taking a bite out of the toast still being held near her mouth. She works through the bite fairly quickly, a smile now forming at the corners of her mouth, her eyes never leaving him. "I'm fighting off the need to get down on my knees for you, mister cook."

 

.

 

"Right?" He pouts at himself, glancing st her as she speaks. He laughs, rolling his eyes. "I'll get a wipe, it's fine." He raises a brow, as much as he'd enjoy her on her knees. "Maybe another time, my lady." He says as he gets off his stool to walk back around the counters. He washes his hands quickly, and then wets a towel to wipe it first from his leg, and then walks back around to wipe it from the floor. "A lady shouldn't have to lick syrup from the lowly cooks leg. Ever." He hums when he stands again.

 

.

 

The most that she helps throughout all this is by lifting her feet when he gets down to clean the syrup off the floor, even though there's not any around her to clean up. She's finished her first slice by the time he's done, licking her lips to get the taste remnants of taste from around her mouth. "Ilseon?"

 

.

 

"Yeah?" He asks once he's stood, glancing at her tongue and then back at her eyes, putting the cloth onto the kitchen counter. He blinks as he waits for her to respond,.

 

.

 

She brushes the palms of her hands together as she stands up, stopping once she was in front of him and close enough to lean in and leave a kiss on his lips, her hands resting on his chest. Her smile is teasing when she pulls back, hands not dropping from where try were placed. "I don't think we can trust you to be the sexy cook of this story anymore."

 

.

 

He returns the kiss, smile on his face. "What, why?" He laughs, looking down at himself, then at her, and then back down at himself. "I'm still sexy. I can still cook. I'm just not a sexy eater of French toast covered in syrup." He points out.

 

.

 

"The cook being a messy eater is only ever going to come in handy for one thing," she explains as one of her hands snake up to his shoulder and around his neck, pulling him in closer so she could kiss him again; it's nothing more than a soft peck, however. "And if things go this badly when you taste test while cooking... Think of the chaos, Ilseon."

 

.

 

He returns the kiss, and it's accompanied by a soft laugh. "Yeah but I use a spoon to taste test. Not my hands." He points out, kissing her again - a peck like hers. "It's always chaos in my kitchen anyway. What with me, exo and my killer dance moves."

 

.

 

"Then I eagerly await the day your killer dance moves knock a pot off the stove and hurt your foot." One last kiss is left at the corner of Ilseon's mouth before Mikyung is pulling herself away from him and back to the stool and what remains of their breakfast.

 

.

 

"You're so mean to me." He huffs but there's no unhappiness in it. He watches her go back to her breakfast, shifting to clear away his own plates before returning to his seat next to her. He takes another sip of his coffee. "So today, what would you like to do?"

 

.

 

"I haven't the faintest idea." It's s habit that she really needs to start reinforcing in her daily life - remembering to have something she wants to do whenever she wakes up in Ilseon's bed and doesn't have anything else that wants to steal her away that day.

 

.

 

"We could just hang around here until you decide. And we can figure something out later." He suggests, taking her hand and lacing his fingers with it. "I wanna take you out to dinner later, if that's okay?"

 

.

 

"Did you find a nice place you're just dying to show me, or did the syrup incident spook you that badly?" She asks with a raised brow, her free hand moving to grab her cup off the bar, fingers wrapping around the cup and under the handle.

 

.

 

He laughs, playing with her fingers as she speaks. "I found somewhere nice for us to go, I think you'll appreciate it." He tells her. "It's not like pretentious nice either, it's just chilled out."

 

.

 

"Was any part of this supposed to be a surprise?" She murmurs before bringing the cup up to her lips, blowing air across the top of her coffee - you can never be too careful - before taking her first sip, closely followed by her second.

 

.

 

"Nope." He chuckles, looking at her now. "Bit of a shame if it was, eh?" He lifts their hands, both palm to palm as if he's sizing them up. "We could both do with a shower. However-" he pauses to lace their fingers together. "Kinda think you should go dressed like that."

 

.

 

"Oh  _ really _ ?" A light smirk twists her expression slightly, her eyes shifting to examine their joint hands for a beat before returning to his face as she had another drink.

 

.

 

"Really." He slides off his stool to stand between her legs, burying his head in the arch of her neck. He lets her hand free so he can put his own on her waist. "Although I don't want other people looking at you like I do so maybe not."

 

.

 

She has to be careful about making sure they don't have a repeat of his earlier mishap; it would be harder for him to wipe off coffee from his back. Still, stupidly daring, Mikyung doesn't put her cup down when her legs wrap loosely around him. "I don't think anybody looks at me the way you do. You're fine."

 

.

 

"You underestimate your presence." He breathes against her neck, hands moving from her waist to wrap around her back, linking together to secure him where he is. "And dressed like that, believe me, they'd look at you like I do."

 

.

 

"Does it matter if all I'm doing is looking at you, though?" Her eyes close, her hold on her cup tightening just a little as the rest of her seem to relax and melt into him. "If I only like the way you're looking at me?"

 

.

 

He relaxes at her words, as though they're some kind of mantra he knows he needs to repeat. He's not a jealous person, and there's not really any truth behind his concerns, he knows that what he and mikyung  have is something nobody else could take away. But it's nice to hear her say it. "That's the only thing that matters." He sighs, a light kiss pressed against her neck before he pulls back just enough to look at her.

 

.

 

Her body is half leaning into him, trying to chase after his warmth when he pulls away. "...Is this my punishment for biting your neck this morning?" She asks after a moment, opening her eyes, quiet and tone almost sheepish.

 

.

 

"No, I completely forgot about that. But you make a fine point." He chuckles, returning to his spot by her neck, his single peck turning into a light dusting of kisses over her neck, and along her jaw. "The punishment for that is to pick what we do once you've finished your coffee."

 

.

 

"Oh god, that's even worse." She tries to muster up the correct tone to sound indignant, but it's difficult to sound anything but content with the way Ilseon's lips feel on her. "What happened to punishments being enjoyed between lays?"

 

.

 

He chuckles against her skin, kisses still feather light as he traces past her jaw to press a kiss to the bottom of her lips. "Okay let's not think of it as a punishment; think of it as payback."

 

.

 

"Payback? So  _ that's _ the game you want to start playing, Ilseon?" When her eyes open again, she raises one of her eyebrows, like some kind of challenge. "We know how much better I am at games than you are - doesn't sound like a good idea."

 

.

 

"Only rainbow road." He bites back. But there's no venom in it. He doesn't want to admit that she's right, that his track record in playing games, especially with her, end in borderline tears. And it's always him who is whining because he lost, claiming she's a screen looker. "But I'm not a quitter, mikyung."

 

.

 

His words scratch at something in her, memories she's rather not have at the forefront of her mind nowadays. It worked out in the end, it shouldn't matter how they got here - so too much, anyway. "No, you're not," she mutters, and for that she's grateful. But now her voice too low for the turn their conversation was taking. She hopes kissing him again will be enough of a distraction.

 

.

 

The kiss breaks his thoughts from gaming, and he's completely focused on her instead. He stands up a little straighter so he can deepen it slightly, only pulling away when he wants to speak. "You can still decide what we do, though."

 

.

 

"Mmm." Her smile is soft, mostly genuine, as she drops her legs from their place around his waist. The coffee she had quite nearly abandoned is back to being remembered, Mikyung having a generous amount of it in one single sip before she's focused on Ilseon again. "I'm  _ this _ close to tossing the rest of this down your boxers."

 

.

 

"That means I'd have to take them off." He pointed out, stepping back now he wasn't hugged by her legs. She rests his hands on her thighs though, grinning at her. "And if that's how you wanna spend the day it's fine by me." He chuckles.

 

.

 

"Well played," she mutters, having herself another sip before she gives a small nod. "It's not exactly burning hot," Mikyung's other hand moves down and hooks the waistband of his boxers, tugging slightly, "but it will be messy and that's what matters."

 

.

 

He follows her hand with a smile, and then nods. His own coffee has already gone cold, he's sure. He hasn't nursed it like she has. "I can handle messy, mikyung." He points out, lifting his gaze back to hers. "Wet and messy is fine. It's scalding and gross I can't handle."

 

.

 

"Coffee can be gross," she counters. She has to try and salvage this somehow, manage to make this sound worse than it probably would. Even though she's coming in for another round knowing she's kind of lost the whole game now. "If you just sit in it all day, it'll be pretty awful."

 

.

 

"But when I'm the one who brewed it, nah." He smirked, but it lasts all of two seconds as he pulls a face at the thought of sitting in coffee all day. "You'd be wrinkly. And stink."

 

.

 

"Which is exactly why that's my vote for what I should watch you do today." She puts her coffee down and takes her hand away from his boxers. The sound of the cup hitting the bar sounds as triumph as her smile looks. "Unless, of course, you wanted to suggest something else?"

 

.

 

He raises a brow as he looks at her. "Damn you have some hidden fetishes I didn't know about. Dunno how I feel." He leans away from her, a look of disgust on his face. It falls when he realises he can't keep that up, smile on his lips instead. "I was going to suggest we watch something on television, that doesn't involve me being bathed in caffeine."

 

.

 

Of course she's rolling her eyes again. Quietly, Mikyung wonders what her chart of monthly eye rolling would like now compared to before she met Ilseon. "I would like that." She pecks his cheek to confirm it, and then pecks his lips because she wants to.

 

.

 

"You sure you wanna trade in that coffee bath? You seemed set on it." He grins, returning both pecks. To her lips, and then her cheek. "Shower first though, yeah?" He also feels like now would be a good time to properly freshen up, he hates to think how he smells right now.

 

.

 

"I should probably finish your labor of love first." She looks over at her unfinished cup of coffee and the slices of toast she hasn't gotten around to touching yet, apparently too distracted by Ilseon to actually eat.

 

.

 

"My labour of love is gonna be super cold." He points out, lifting a piece of the how floppy French toast before placing it back down. "But be my guest." He presses a soft kiss to her nose. "Or there's cereal. You choose while I shower." He kisses her lips and then pulls away to make his way towards the bathroom. He turns once he's at the door, flicking the light on.

 

.

 

"I can't believe you'd disregard your own toast like this," she calls after him as she takes a seat on the stool she was perched on before. "It has feelings, too, you know!" She sinks her teeth into the first slice she can get her hands on and... Edible, but maybe she should have been quicker in the draw when it came to eating. But it's not her fault Ilseon's so distracting.

 

.

 

Ilseon smirks at her, shrugging as he steps into the bathroom and closes the door to. It's been a while since he's been bothered about closing it properly when she's around. His shower doesn't take too long, he's too eager to start his lazy day with her. But there's plenty of time for him to act like he's the forgotten member of exo before he ends his cleansing and makes his way out of the bathroom. "Are we going out or can I boxers and shirt it for the morning?"

 

.

 

She's still nibbling on her last slice by the time Ilseon's done, regretting her choices only a little. She doesn't doesn't her attention away from the slice she holds with both hands, and swallows what's left in her mouth before she speaks. "When are--" she stops suddenly, staring down at what she's wearing. She's not going to be needing a change of clothes later, so there's not much of a reason to go back to her place. "Uh, boxers and a shirt's fine!"

 

.

 

He follows her gaze, smiling fondly at her answer. "Works for me. Can I have it then?" He gestures to her- his shirt, taking a step closer. It's a joke he doesn't keep up for long, swiftly turning to make his way to the bedroom. He emerges moments later dressed in fresh clothes, and moves back to the coffee machine. "Round two. How's my cold labour of love?"

 

.

 

"I'm working on it." Someday far off into the future, Mikyung's going to look back on this moment, cold French toast in her hands, and wonder how she survived this. She really needed to stop eating with Ilseon around her. "I'm going to shower after this, too."

 

.

 

"You're doing well. Props to you." He smiles, moving to rest against the counter on the opposite side of her. He puts his chin in his hands as he watches her. Sometimes Ilseon has to really look at her- really make sure she's actually here. "Thank god." He stands up straight and fist pumps the air, but it last seconds before the coffee machine is clicking and he's turning on his heel to pour himself and mikyung another cup.

 

.

 

"Thank god?" She echoes before taking a deep breath and working on chowing down on the last of her toast. Once it's all in, she hums happily - she feels maybe too proud about finishing that - and spins around on her chair once before jumping off of it.

 

.

 

"For you showering. I can smell you from the bedroom." He's joking, of course, but if he didn't spend his waking moments teasing her then he's sure he couldn't even be called Ilseon. "I dunno if you wanna put on last night's clothes or steal another of my shirts, by the way." He says as an afterthought, turning to lean against the counter as he watches her, cup in his hand.

26 July 2017

  
  


.

Lips pursed, all Mikyung does for a few seconds is stand in place and look at him. Her feet start moving again, walking around to him, after she gets an idea into her mind. "I think I've already got an answer for that. Close your eyes?"

 

.

 

His eyes never leave her as she walks around the kitchen counters to stand by him. He frowns at her, but it's playful. He's pretty sure he's already got an idea of what her answer is. But he closes his eyes anyway, cup of coffee still firmly between his hands.

 

.

 

She imagines that her number's up the moment she starts fiddling with the buttons of his shirt, the buttons making a soft popping noise each time they're unbuttoned. When she starts pulling her arms out of the sleeve, Mikyung is seriously considering why she didn't ask him to cover his ears as well. "Enjoy that," she huffs, draping the discarded shirt over Ilseon's head, making sure it fell over his face. "I don't know how I suffered so long with the smell of you hanging off me, either." With a kiss to what she's pretty sure is his cheek (it's a little hard to tell when she can't see his face), Mikyung quickly leaves the kitchen for the bathroom.

 

.

 

So he was wrong, and he has to fight to keep his eyes closed. He laughs at her words though, opening his eyes once he feels the shirt over his head. He places his cup on what he hopes is the counter, pulling the material away from his head. He's too slow, though, and doesn't catch a glimpse of her front. "That's foul play that is." He's still laughing though, and places his shirt on the counter, leaning on it afterwards. "Enjoy your shower, you little tease."

 

.

 

Enjoy her shower she does. She ends up taking a bit longer than what is maybe strictly necessary, taking the time to revel in the feeling of the water cascading down her body after she's gotten her cleaning done. If she starts humming one of those songs Ilseon never stops playing in his car at point some, she doesn't remember it the moment she steps out of the shower and marches for the bedroom.

 

.

 

He's grateful he has time to finish his coffee on his second go, that there's no mikyung to distract him. Only the sound of the shower and what he's sure is one of his choice radio songs. He busies himself with clearing away the remnants of their breakfast, and he's already putting away the dry plates when he hears the water stop. He turns just in time to catch her. "And she's clean!"

 

.

 

"No one's really clean when they're still in your house." And then she's picking up her pace on her way to the bedroom. She fumbles around for a bit trying to pick out a new shirt to wear, and eventually settles for one that looks familiar before rejoining Ilseon in the kitchen.

 

.

 

"That's rude. My house is amazingly clean and just full of purity. And love. So much. Love." He calls back, smiling as she emerges from the bedroom. "Yet another one that suits you so much better." He sighs, resting his chin in his hands as he watches her. "Come here."

 

.

 

"I'm starting to think nothing suits you." She practically floats back to his side without argument, walking up behind him and sliding her hands from his shoulders down to his chest. "You should donate your shirts to the Mikyung Looks Better In Them Than I Do Foundation and live a topless lifestyle."

 

.

 

"Ah I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you?" He hums, turning so he can wrap his arms around her and pull her close to him, a gentle kiss being pressed to the top of her head. "Oh Ilseon let me wear your shirt. Oh Ilseon sign this pocket. Ilseon can I touch your chest?" He mimics someone who sounds nothing like any girl he's ever met.

 

.

 

She's not going to laugh, she's not going to laugh, she's not--oh, who is she trying to kid? Of course she's laughing. She tries ducking her head after he's kissed like, like that would somehow stop the rest of the world from hearing it. "I do all of that now, minus the pocket signing." Once she's caught her breath, she brings a hand up to his lips, gaze meeting his. "Maybe with the signing if you were signing with this."

 

.

 

"That's true" he nodded, thinking about it. Honestly he wouldn't want to be talking about anyone else at that point. Mikyung was all he needed in his imaginary fan club that she most definitely didn't know about. "Oh?" He asks, kissing her hand softly. "Just your pocket though? My pocket. How about your lips? Can I sign those, miss?"

 

.

 

"Just make sure you don't sign them with anything permanent," she settles for after a few moments of silent pretend thought. "I have a guy to get back to, don't know how he'd feel about me getting my lips signed by just anyone."

 

.

 

"Hmmm. Is he jealous, this guy?" He asks, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. And then her other. Before he lands one softly on her lips. "But I promise not to sign with anything permanent. Pecks galore." He promises.

 

.

 

She catches her lower lips and nibbles at it for a moment, humming softly before she presses her forehead against his. "We may never know if you're going to be so nice and considerate about it, so peck away."

 

.

 

"I'm always nice and considerate." He points out. Which he knows is really not true st all. Not in a bad way, but in a way that he knows he can be a major annoyance. And he acts on it more often than not. "But I'm afraid that if I continue to peck away I won't be able to stop, and then your guy will have some serious competition."

 

.

 

She gasps, as if overtaken by a wave of immense disbelief at his words. "There's no way you're  _ that _ good." One of her hands sneak up between the two of them and settle on his cheek. "But if you're so worried, I guess you'll just have to make sure you win then, won't you?"

 

.

 

"Worried, huh?" He chuckles, leaning into her hand. He hums as he looks at her before deciding that yes, she's right. He presses a soft kiss to her lips, arms pulling her that bit closer to him, as though there was any space between them. He pulls away to rest his forehead against hers. "I'm pretty sure I've already won."

 

.

 

An exhale, soft and feathery as it brushes past her lips, is the only answer she can give to him at first. She thinks he's right, can't think any other way when she felt herself lean in after he'd pulled away. "Maybe," she murmurs. "I think you should make sure, first."

 

.

 

"Maybe I should." He muses, pressing another kiss to her lips. It's still soft but there's every bit of the way he feels melting into the way his body reacts. Hands moving from her back to press against her face, thumb softly caressing her cheeks. It's an innocent kiss, nothing like the ones they shared the night before. And he pulls away after a moment to smile at her.

 

.

 

Yeah, he's won. Not that it's all that difficult to win a match when you're fighting against yourself, but the details aren't that important. The smile that greets her when she opens her eyes is enough to seal the deal. "Have I mentioned... that you're surprisingly good at that?

 

.

 

He chuckles, pressing a light kiss to her lips as if to finish his work. "Not enough." He teases, but there's no truth in it. Ilseon is told plenty in other ways, her simply being there is enough to prove he's surprisingly good at it. "Dunno about it being a surprise though. This mouth is the best at singing exo and closing deals."

 

.

 

She smiles widely at that, as if lost in his words. The smile is soft around the edges as she closes her eyes and nods her head once. "It's also the best at reminding me how much I want to tape your mouth  _ shut. _ " To emphasis her point, she places a hand over Ilseon's mouth and opens her eyes again to meet his.

 

.

 

He smirks against her hand - she has a point but he's not going to agree. Instead he kisses her palm once and then gently moves her hand from his face, turning it so he can kiss her knuckles. "That's kinky Mikyung. We're having a lovely moment." He pouts.

 

.

 

What if this, her fiftieth eye roll for the morning alone? "A moment that you are rapidly ruining." She pulls her hand free and turns around, not willing to be the idiot that leaves themselves exposed to any kind of pout from Ilseon for too long. After a beat, she adds: "...How  _ would _ you feel about that?"

 

.

 

"About what?" He asks, still pouting as he wraps his arms around her stomach and pulls her to his chest. "Taping my mouth?" He raises a brow, chin resting on her shoulder. "Sounds kinda painful. Like. Maybe not tape?" He suggests, pout becoming a grin as he glances up at her.

 

.

 

"Not tape," she affirms, letting her arms settle over his. When she manages to cover one of his hands with her own, she presses down until her fingers are settled between his. She goes quiet for a moment, cheeks coloring somewhat. "And not...you."

 

.

 

He blinks, and then raises an eyebrow. Ilseon reaches up to press a kiss on the soft blush on her cheeks, smiling against her skin as he does. "On you?" He breathes, and there's another kiss. "I think..." he trails off, a kiss drifting to her neck. "I'd feel pretty privileged."

 

.

 

Breathe in, breathe out. Her breathing is heavy, noticeable, but it steadies the rest of her and leaves her feeling a little more relaxed, so she figures a bit of embarrassment for being so obvious about it is a good enough trade off. "You'd only be able to hear yourself for once, how exciting."

 

.

 

"So exciting." He chuckles, pressing more kisses to her neck. They're not intended to mean anything, other than to make it known that he really enjoys kissing her neck. He places one more kiss to the underside of her jaw before letting his chin rest against her shoulder again. "How would  _ you _ feel about that."

 

.

 

She's grateful when she can no longer feels Ilseon's presence around her neck, helping to put an end to some of the fog that has accumulated in her head. But the feeling doesn't last very long, taken over by her longing for it. She frowns briefly at herself before leaning into Ilseon a little more. "About you talking so much? I'd find a way to live with it, somehow."

 

.

 

"I'm sure." He chuckles - he knows she knows what he means but he humours her. "Maybe I'll just stop talking then." He hums and it's an empty threat. He couldn't stand not talking for more than five minutes unless he was otherwise occupied. "Eh, but I mean about the tape thing." He points out. He's curious, and that's about the entirety of it at this point.

 

.

 

"It's would be more of a cloth thing," she says without thinking about it, her face starting to flush again. Her teeth bite down on her lip after she's realized what she's said, and she tries to figure out a way to backtrack. She pouts and lets out a measly groan when she realized she can't. "I don't know, okay?"

 

.

 

"Oh?" He laughs and kisses her cheeks once more. "You're cute." He points out, the hand that has fingers linked with hers squeezing gently, though he's sure it's not very effective. "No judge zone, miky. I think you'd look pretty, personally." He says idly, repeating his process of soft kisses to her neck.

 

.

 

"Oh, shut up." But she's laughing, trying to dodge and duck away from Ilseon's mouth even though it's exactly where she wants it to be again. "I just--" she stops to let the last of her laughter subside, taking a deep breath before she continues. "I thought you'd be more...like that, before we..."

 

.

 

He stops kissing her neck to look at her best he can from his angle. "Like what? Before we what?" He raises an eyebrow. "It's still pretty early I'm afraid you'll have to spell some things out for me, babe." He laughs, resuming only light kisses to the underside of her jaw.

 

.

 

Frankly, it's too early in the morning for her to even be talking about this. Granted, it could have been ten in the evening and Mikyung still would have thought it was too early in the day to be having this conversation. "It doesn't matter," she murmurs, embarrassed. "Later." Later, an unspecific date that would never come if she had her way.

 

.

 

He lets it slide, doesn't feel like it's a conversation he needs to push at his current moment. "Okay." Is all he says, leading kisses to reach the corner of her mouth before he leans back. "Are we gonna stand here while I kiss you or are we gonna go watch a movie?"

 

.

 

She closes her eyes and just manages to stop herself from letting out a sigh of relief now that the topic seems to have been dropped. Now she hit has to make sure that it stays that way. "You're a strong and independent man, you can make the choice for us."

 

.

 

"I mean we could move to the lounge and you can sit on me so I can still kiss you while we watch a movie." He suggests, lips still lightly dusting her skin as he gently nudges her, hands moving from around her reluctantly.

 

.

 

What starts as a simple him of agreement to that turns into a mildly frustrated moan, Mikyung upset over the fact that moving entails actually having to leave his embrace for a few moments. She turns around to leave a kiss on his cheek before taking his hand and trying to drag him into the lounge with her.

 

.

 

He lets himself be dragged, smile still firmly planted on his face, as if anything could wipe it off st this moment in time. "Do you wanna watch James Bond?" He asks idly as he finally drops onto the sofa once they're in the living room. "Or like, moana?"

 

.

 

"Bond. I'm not giving you any more reasons to sing at me." Her response to his suggestion is almost immediate as she stands in front of him for a moment, before moving a little to the side. She'll sit once they're sorted out.

 

.

 

"Like bond would stop me." He smirks as he leans forward to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her close enough in hopes she'll end up on his lap. "Bond can show you the world. Shining, shimmering. With a licence to kill."

 

.

 

She ends up on his lap with a huff, like she's somehow upset with this arrangement which she clearly wasn't. It's just unfortunate she let herself sit down while facing him; she's going to have to move again. "So the world of death then? Look at all these dead people, wanna have sex?"

 

.

 

"That's so hot I'm so turned on right now." He smirks, leaning to press a soft kiss to her lips. He distracts himself momentarily so he can grab the remote and switch the tv on, his other hand finding hers and lacing their fingers. "Bond bond bond." He hums before finally finding what he was looking for and turning it on.

 

.

 

She's supposed to turn around now. The television's on, she can hear it, she has no excuse. "Bond, bond, bond." She mumbles after him as she buries her head in the sand so she can pretend she couldn't hear anything. The sand being his shoulder, in this case.

 

.

 

He pouts, and then he whines. "Mikyung I can't kiss you there." Are the words that leave his mouth, as he chooses to kiss her neck instead. He knew there wouldn't be any interest in the movie, especially on his part. "Gimme a kiss."

 

.

 

"I'm sorry, I thought you were going to be busy singing along to this musical classic." Her delivery is deadpan as it can be when she's got a set of lips she happens to enjoy quite a bit is making a visit to her neck.

 

.

 

"I was but then you're on my knee and priorities shifted." He mumbled, still kissing her neck while he waits for her to sit up long enough for him to capture her lips. "I feel like you're my Bond girl." He hums against her neck.

 

.

 

Oh. Why did that...? Mikyung squeezes her eyes shut like that will somehow stop that stupid pang in her chest from ever showing up again, because she can't be getting chest pangs from things like that. The longer she thinks about it, the redder her face gets and has she said anything yet? She hasn't. Maybe that's fine, he could just keep talking. He's good with that. Honestly, she's been spending too much time with Ilseon. Maybe it was just the kisses that caused it. Yep, that's what she's going with.

 

.

 

"You're meant to say "oh Ilseon you're my James Bond." He scoffs, lips still working at her neck while he half watches the opening credits on the movie. "Oh wonderful bond you're my hero." He continues, both hands moving to her waist. "Or like something like that."

 

.

 

Her hum of acknowledge is muffled by her position and she's glad that it is when that hum comes out as more of a squeak than anything. This was...embarrassing. Next thing she knows, she's getting off on this and--no, no, she's closing that door immediately. She's made it worse. She squirms for a moment on his lap.

 

.

 

He raises a brow and gently moves his hands to her shoulders to push her back just enough so he can see her face. "What?" He laughs, and then kisses her cheeks. "Is me talking about being bond getting you a little flustered?"

 

.

 

"No!" Convincing. Makes her wonder why she didn't drop everything in her life for the lights, the camera, and all the action that came with it. "No, I'm not. I'm tired, just--" Better yet, she should have gone into the con artist business. With a webs of lies like hers, she could have made a killing.

 

.

 

"Mhm, sure." He chuckles but drops the interrogation as he catches her lips in a soft kiss. At least he has her where he wants her in that sense. His hands stay on her shoulders for now, trying to keep her upright in front of him.

 

.

 

She can't physically shove her embarrassment onto herself, so Mikyung does it into the kiss instead. She reciprocates and is definitely a little harsher than she should be considering how soft the kiss is when she gets it, but this is his fault anyway. If she kisses him hard enough she can't empty her mind and be done with this.

 

.

 

He pulls away after a moment, raising his brow at her. "Are you pissed off with me?" He asks, and he's genuinely concerned for maybe a second before he's laughing. "Or did the bond thing really rile you up?" He rests his forehead against hers, smirk on his face.

 

.

 

"If I was any less kind, I would have punched you into next Sunday by now." She can't escape him anymore, doesn't think he'll let her head against his neck when she's like this, so she goes with the best she can get in her current situation - closing her eyes and hoping her frown is convincing. "Just say something idiotic, you're good at that."

 

.

 

"I have been. But apparently you like that shit now. Good to know." He smirks, and then pulls her into another kiss. It's soft with urgency, a mix of pressure which he thinks is his way of apologising for whatever feelings she currently has. He keeps it clean - his intention was never to get either of them flustered this morning.

 

.

 

"You're an asshole," she sighs into the kiss, hands settling on his cheeks and her thumbs pressing rather close to the corners of his mouth. "A moron." Mikyung pulls away then, taking a deep breath before leaning in and pecking his lips again.

 

.

 

"That's me." He responds, smiling at the words and then the pecks. "Would you like me to stop whatever it is I'm doing?" He asks softly, hands falling from her shoulders to her waist. "Would you like to put moana on?"

 

.

 

"I'm not letting you sully a children's movie." Which might as well be the same as pointing a giant sign to her head about how that was a possibility and her mind would let that happen if he said the right--well, wrong thing. She should seriously consider not dating Ilseon any longer.

 

.

 

"I wouldn't sully it." He pouts "I just wanna sing. You're the one with the vulgar mind." His leans his head back, closing his eyes. "You could just sit next to me and I won't touch you. How about that?"

 

.

 

"Then what's the point?" They could have just stayed in the kitchen then. Well, there was a consierable about of touching happening in the kitchen, so maybe not. Her hands fall from his face down to his shoulders. "Just watch the stupid movie."

 

.

 

"Don't get pouty baby." He chuckles. "If you want me you just have to say. We can watch James Bond when we're old." He drops his head to look at her, resting his forehead against hers. "Do you? Want me?"

 

.

 

"No." Truly award worthy performance here. She shakes her head then, not even willing to buy her own act at this point. "Just... it'll pass, it's fine. It was probably the cold breakfast or whatever, I'm fine."

 

.

 

"Alright." He drops it, drops his hands from waist and lets them fall onto the couch, looking over her shoulder to watch the television. He doesn't know if he's in the doghouse - doesn't know if it's something he did. But he lets it go.

 

.

 

She wants to apologise. It's right on the tip of her tongue and she doesn't even know what exactly she would be saying sorry for, but she swallows it down and leans forward. Quietly, she returns her head to his shoulder and takes his wrists, carefully trying to circle them around her waist as best as she could.

 

.

 

He isn't upset - he isn't angry and he doesn't even think there's anything any of them have necessarily done. He continues to watch the film as she puts her head on his shoulder, not fighting against the placement of his hands. If anything he helps her and links his fingers together. He figures they can sit here in silence until the air has cleared.

 

.

 

It sounds loud. Her breathes aren't heavy or strained, but even with dialogue being spouted behind her, Mikyung doesn't have to focus very much to hear herself breathing over it. She listens in closer to keep herself occupied, distracted from the odd discomfort in her gut; she closes her eyes and considers the possibility of maybe falling asleep again, even if she doesn't need to.

 

.

 

His own slight discomfort doesn't stay for long. He's too busy watching the film and letting his hands work their way up her back, under his shirt, to rest on her skin. Light circles tracing against her back as he actually follows the plot of the film - for once. "Babe?"

 

.

 

It feels like a bit of a shock hearing his voice, like it's piercing through her consciousness and... like she might have lost contact with the land of the living for a moment. Mikyung isn't surprised; Ilseon was comfortable, his hands soothing. She makes a sound in the back of her throat, a request for him to go on.

 

.

 

He chuckles, hands still making work of the skin on her back. The film isn't exactly the most entertaining, he knows he'd much rather watch moana. "Just seeing if you were awake." He says.

 

.

 

Her head shifts, as if she's trying to bury herself deeper into him. "Barely." She's hanging on to the state of being awake by a thin thread at this point and she has to wonder why she still is when she's not even doing anything with that time.

 

.

 

"So sleep." He hums. "Maybe we should both just nap for an hour or so." He suggests, one hand moving from her back to rest against her waist. He closes his eyes as he lets his head rest against her own shoulder, James Bond the last thing on his mind now.

 

.

 

"Like this?" She wouldn't be opposed to it, even if falling asleep like this would probably put his legs in some brand new form of agony. ...It's probably bad that the thought of that doesn't put her off that idea, either.

 

.

 

"Exactly like this." He says, turning his head just enough so he can press a kiss to the side of hers. Or what he thinks is hers, he can barely see for the angle and her hair. "We don't have any other engagements."

 

.

 

If he's going to accept things just as they are, Mikyung isn't going to be the one to try and suggest they move for his sake. She shakes her head because no, no they do not, and takes maybe a second to think about how her legs probably are getting out of this scot-free. ...She'll live.

 

.

 

"Then let's do the adult thing and take a nap only an hour after we initially woke up." He chuckles, and returns both hands to her back, tracing light circles again. "Hey Miky?" He mumbles, resting his head back on her shoulder, his eyes closing.

 

.

 

In some far away place in another universe, Mikyung thinks there's a version of herself whose only reason for waking up in the morning is to hear that universe's version of Ilseon call her that in the mornings, or at any time at all. "Hm?"

 

.

 

He almost forgets what he was going to say, too lost in the comfort and the smell of her. Because she's warm and everything he's wanted. "Love you." He says into her shoulder.

 

.

 

A lot of what's left over from her earlier discomfort dissipates, and Mikyung can't help but smile against the shoulder she's resting her head on. "Love you," she echoes quietly, tongue still a little shy about the words.

 

.

 

It's all he needs to hear in order for him to settle enough. The television is still on, idle background noise helping drift him to sleep. He keeps his patterns tracing on her skin, determined to not let his hands fall until they're both sleeping.

 


End file.
